Juntos otra vez
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: Sabrina ha estado pensando en Harvey desde que le habló, pero el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa que ella no esperaba. No se lo pierdan, unico capitulo P


JUNTOS OTRA VEZ  
  
Por: SILVIA KARELIA  
  
Notis de Autora: Hola!! Este es mi primer minific de Sabrina, como no veo muy seguido la serie, porqué estoy en la escuela ¬¬, no sé que ha pasado con Sabrina, pero voy a escribir acerca de un capítulo en donde Harvey le habla a Sabrina y le pide una disculpa por comportarse mal cuando descubrió su secreto. Advertencia: Este minific es solamente de Harvey + Sabrina. Bueno los termino de aburrir y vamos con el minific:  
  
Pensaba en ella, en que sería de su vida, de su vida sin él, pensaba en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, con magia y sin ella, y en como la amaba, pero él terminó con ella porque había descubierto que era una Bruja y todo lo que le había pasado a él sin enterarse, como ser una rana, o cuando se embarazó, pero también cuando Sabrina le dijo su secreto a él y a Valery y como había sido el mejor día de sus vidas, aunque después no lo recordaran. Él podía recordarlo porque había descubierto que Sabrina era una Bruja y lo había recordado todo.  
  
-Harvey- una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-  
  
-Si Maryanne -era su novia, ella era hermosa, tenia largos cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos azules, era de verdad hermosa, todos envidiaban a Harvey por tener a una novia tan hermosa, pero él ¿la amaba?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, no era lo mismo que con Sabrina, con ella había compartido muchos momentos importantes...  
  
-Me invitaron a una fiesta, ¿Quieres venir?-  
  
-Claro ¿a qué hora es?-  
  
-A las ocho.-  
  
-Bien paso por ti ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Claro.- dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.  
  
¿Por qué? Seguía pensando en ella, no sabía porque la extrañaba, ahora él tenia su vida y ella la suya, hace poco le había hablado pidiéndole disculpas, pero desde esa vez no sabia nada de ella y había decidido olvidarla, el problema era que no lo lograba...  
  
-Sabrina ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?-  
  
-No tengo ánimos-  
  
-Vamos, desde que te hablo el tal Harvey no has querido salir-  
  
-Esta bien Morgan- (en realidad no se como se llama, pero creo que es así, es la amiga de Sabrina)  
  
-Bueno la fiesta empieza a las ocho-  
  
-Si- dijo sin ganas y con una lave sonrisa, que era lo más que podía dar, porque desde que él le habló, ella no hacía otra cosa mas que pensar en él.  
  
Rosas  
  
En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado.  
  
Desde el momento en que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás sí..."  
  
Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que sale mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.  
  
Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón  
y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías.  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás sí..."  
  
Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son solo para olvidar...  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás sí..."  
  
-¡Sabrina!, Ya estás lista, se nos va a ser tarde por tu culpa- justo en ese momento salió Sabrina de su habitación, y se veía de verdad hermosa, llevaba su cabello suelto, con un vestido corto y pegado que la hacia lucir muy bien, lo que Morgan no sabía era que Sabrina no había logrado verse tan bien por si sola, lo hizo con la ayuda de su magia.  
  
-Casi logras ganarme, pero como siempre yo soy más hermosa-  
  
-¬¬, nos vamos-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Disculpe se encuentra Maryanne-  
  
-Si enseguida sale Harvey-  
  
-Gracias señora- en el siguiente momento la mamá de Maryanne le habló a ella quien salió con un vertido de China pegado al cuerpo y con su cabello suelto que hacía que luciera hermosa  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-  
  
-Claro, vamos- Harvey la toma del brazo llevandola hasta su auto, él pensaba que era de verdad hermosa, pero justo en ese momento se apareció la imagen de Sabrina en su mente  
  
Cuando Harvey y su novia llegaron, Harvey se encontró con alguien a quien le hubiera encantado no ver esa noche...  
  
-El granjero con una novia nueva- dijo Roland con la intención de hacer enojar a Harvey, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta y pasó como si no estuviera.  
  
-a no me vez, ¿he?, Veamos si con esto te acuerdas de mí. Lanzó un hechizó a Meryanne...  
  
-Harvey, no me siento bien, me disculpas- dijo con la mano en el estomago, Harvey sabía perfectamente que fue Roland el que provocó eso, y justo cuando iba a reclamarle vio el rostro más hermoso de todos, él rostro que más le gustaba, estaba como bobo observándola, se veía hermosa...  
  
-Hola!, saludaba a uno de sus compañeros de la universidad cuando notó que alguien la observaba, cuando volteó su mirada no podía creer lo que veía, era la persona por la que había estado triste todo este tiempo...  
  
-Hola Sabrina... - él se acercó a saludarla, se veía más guapo de lo que podía recordar.  
  
-Hola, ¿quieres bailar?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
Tocaron una canción lenta y de pronto se remontaron en él tiempo, era como estar en los mejores años de su vida, era como estar en la Preparatoria de nuevo, como si se acabaran de conocer...  
  
-Sabrina, no he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo, te sigo amando como el primer día... -  
  
-y yo a ti- Se unieron en un dulce beso que lo daban con tanta pasión que parecía que quisieran recuperar todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados el uno del otro, era la sensación más hermosa que han podido sentir...  
  
-Harvey, eres un... - Era Maryanne quien descubrió a su novio besándose con una perfecta desconocida, Harvey nunca le habló de Sabrina...  
  
-¿Quién es ella Harvey?- Pregunta Sabrina temiendo la respuesta aún en los brazos de Harvey  
  
-Ella es... mi novia- dijo esperando que ese momento mágico se perdiera con una cachetada, en lugar de eso...  
  
-Entiendo... aquí no paso nada, ni nunca pasará, esto es solo un recuerdo más ¿entiendes?  
  
-Pero Sabrina... -  
  
-¿entiendes?- dijo con tono cortante  
  
-Si, nos vemos-  
  
-Adiós- dijo remarcando ese "adiós" como si no quisiera volver a verlo en su vida.  
  
-Adiós Harvey para siempre, tu tienes tu vida y yo debo empezar a formar la mía sin ti, debo aprender a vivir teniéndote lejos...  
  
FIN  
  
;_; Ay, como sufro, en realidad quería darle un final feliz pero me enteré que el programa termina en que Harvey va a interrumpir la boda de Sabrina y se casa con ella y no quise arruinar el final.  
  
Esta Fic va dedicado a David al cual no sé si voy a volver a ver pero si sé que nunca va a poder pasar nada entre nosotros así que este es como mi adiós a David.  
  
Por cierto la canción es Rosas de la oreja de Van Gogh.  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y regaños a sakura_karelia@hotmail.com ó mándenme reviews  
  
Nos vemos en otro Fic.  
  
Bye. 


End file.
